<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Man who keeps chasing pavement (and his own ship) by naps_and_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522042">Man who keeps chasing pavement (and his own ship)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee'>naps_and_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Benn is so done, M/M, Shanks is whipped, and shameless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you still wanting my son even though he rejects you already?”<br/>“Well…” Shanks smirks, wiggling his brows suggestively, “Marco is hot. Like really… really hot.”<br/>.<br/>Or Shanks being shameless and pushing his luck on the rivaling Yonko's son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Man who keeps chasing pavement (and his own ship)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What is plot? I don't do plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are you still wanting my son even though he rejects you already?”</p><p>Newgate looks at his drinking companion. Red-haired man is smiling back to him, spoiling the scowl that Edward Newgate has set upon himself at the arrival of the rivaling Yonko.</p><p>Whatever nonsense the man spews him: diplomatic reason, updates on Kaido and Linlin, or his good intention on bringing best sake from his hometown, they don't really matter. He sees through Red-Hair and knows right away the only reason for his monthly (can’t he make it yearly, or never?) visit.</p><p>An opinion that's surely being shared by ‘the very reason of Red-Hair visit’. His first division commander who happens to be the subject of interest of the visiting man.</p><p>Marco has been scowling at Shanks for a while now. The attitude that is not reciprocated by the later, since the only thing that Shanks does after arriving is staring, longingly.</p><p>Newgate takes another gulp of sake.</p><p>“If you only want him because of his ability…”</p><p>Shanks laughs. “Well, isn’t that the solid reason to want him over? Like… who doesn’t want him?”</p><p>A lingering smile plays on Shanks' lips. Looking at the person of his interest who looks back with an annoyed expression. Indifferent as ever. Though, Shanks’ eye candy soon vanished as a giant choko was directed in a way to obscure his sight. Shanks laughs at the ever annoyed captain.</p><p>“Well…” he smirks, wiggling his brows suggestively (because he likes to flirt with death is all), “Marco is hot. Like really… really hot.”</p><p>And there goes a wink.</p><p>As the said person of interest gasps and raises his feathers out of anger.</p><p>“Oi! Red-Hair!”</p><p>Shanks wants to jump and fetches Marco right here right now, almost (because longing can only do so much to feed his imagination when the need arises). Also, because he is the kind of man who likes to gamble (and submit) his life away…</p><p>“Yeeeeees Marcooooo! You wanna join me nowwwww?”</p><p>Both Newgate and Marco send dead glare on Shanks' way.</p><p>Though, Newgate gives in to his fatherly instinct and hits the annoying man with empty choko first (because he is closer, much bigger, and powerful too), sending Shanks sprawling on the deck. Such entertainment for the others: commanders and division members alike who cheer and jeer for both sides.</p><p>Shanks pouts.</p><p>“Marcoooo, your pops bullied me like thisssss…” Shanks sobs pitifully, which earns him a dive down from the said phoenix. Shanks though watches with a glee when Marco lands on him, a talon on his face too, successfully pinning him to the deck.</p><p>“So this is how you wanna play. Me under you, with your body above me. I am not complaining.”</p><p>“If you don’t stop, I’ll kick you out of Moby, yoi.”</p><p>Shanks doesn’t reply or respond. He just lies there, closing his eyes, until a suspicious red blush appears dusting his cheeks.</p><p>It’s clear where Shanks’ current mind is. Or who.</p><p>“You pervert!” Marco pulls up his talon, ready to aim for another kick.</p><p>A clear mistake, which he only realizes a second too late. Because only a split second before, Shanks successfully captures Marco’s leg, right at his strappy. </p><p>Marco freezes. “What…”</p><p>Then Shanks deliberately throws him on the floor and pins him down. Hand on his leg moves dangerously fast to his thigh (the view is obscured by his cape, thankfully).</p><p>“Or maybe… we can work this way. I love seeing you under me.”</p><p>“You…”</p><p>Another kick.</p><p>Not from his talon tho (even though he is ready for sending one) but a gigantic leg.</p><p>And suddenly Shanks is removed from the top of Marco (as he is flying to the sea).</p><p>“Pops!”</p><p>“How brazen.” Newgate fumes, his<em> naginata</em> in hand. "Sink his ship!”</p><p>Well, that command soon gets the crews  fly enthusiastically, “Yess Poppps!”</p><p>Because when else can you rain the rivaling Yonko's ship with cannons without risking a war?</p><p>By now Shanks’s crew shall be familiar with the barrages that follow after their captain's demise (ah, captain must have done something inappropriate, again). Hence the decision to leave at the cue of the first cannon is pretty much predictable (it happens so often that nobody really bats an eye). </p><p>Benn only sighs once and orders the crew to retreat. His shameless captain can try getting back to the ship on his own.</p><hr/><p>Ace is finally waking up from his narcolepsy attack and watches with confusion as Moby keeps attacking (or bullying?) something that doesn’t even respond and fires back?</p><p>“What is this? We’re bullying someone? Or something?”</p><p>The ever-useful Thatch tells him right away, “Nah, just the usual banter. Somebody is getting too touchy-feely, Pops doesn’t like it. So do we. Some of us are only doing it because we like firing cannons to Yonko.”</p><p>“Huh? Yonko? Who?”</p><p>Thatch helpfully points to the Red Force that’s getting smaller and smaller on the horizon. Behind the ship, a man is clearly swimming his way to catch up the ship that just abandons him. Again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I try to write even though I still don’t feel a thing.<br/>.<br/>Also currently I am watching Ao No Exorcist. Just realized that Zoro’s voice actor is in there too! No wonder someone sounds so familiar ^^<br/>.<br/>Thank you for reading ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>